Love Hina: Happy birthday, Keitaro
by InsidiousRage
Summary: It's Keitaro's birthday and Naru has a special... surprise for him. R&R Rated M just to be safe. LEMON ALERT! KeiNar.


**Love Hina- A Gift For You**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Love Hina or any of the characters, the only thing I do own in this fanfic is the plot. I wish I owned something as big as Love Hina but I don't, so I'm gonna have to suck it up. For those of you who are huge fans and are fans of Naru and Keitaro being a lovey dovey couple than you'll probably like this.**

**Warning:**** If you offended by sexuality, violence (there is no violence) or crude language, then I advise you to. NOT .READ. THIS. STORY!!!!! (cause you'd be an idiot if you did and you ignored my warning!) Thank You.**

**A/N:**** This story is written in Keitaro's point of view, and please don't be too harsh while reviewing. It's a first time thing, you know? First lemon and all. Plus I don't thing I'm very good at writing stories, but I like doing it, so you can't blame me for trying, right?... RIGHT? Lol kidding, enjoy!**

**It's been 3 years since Naru and I have written the entrance exams for Tokyo U. The amazing part is... We passed! Can you believe it? We passed, finally. After endless hours of studying and hardly any rest, we did it. I'm so excited. But there's still one problem... I still have yet to find out who my promise girl is. I haven't told anyone, not that I can, but I've secretly fallen for Naru...**

**I woke up with a start. "Where am I?" I asked myself. OH! duhhh! I'm in my room at Hinata House. I thought. **

**There was a knock at my door.**

**"Come in." I said.**

**Shinobu entered with Naru. "Breakfast is ready, Sempai." Shinobu said.**

**"Okay, I'll be right down. Thank you, Shinobu." I said. She flushed slightly and left. Naru smiled at me and left with her.**

**I changed into my clothes for the day and headed down stairs into the kitchen. There the table was set for seven people loaded with pancakes, backon, and eggs on plates already set out.**

**"Looks delicious!" I exclaimed and sat down. Not too soon later I was joined by everyone else.**

**I ate breakfast with no paticular hurry. It was Saturday morning and I don't think anyone was going to be doing anything. An hour after breakfast I went up to my room and grabbed a book from the shelf then went outside. On my way outside I grabbed a lawn chair and went and sat under a tree and opend my book, beginning to read. **

**It was unusually quiet this morning at Hinata House. Usually Suu, and Sara would be annoying everyone with their newest imvention, and if they weren't doing that you'd be likely to hear explosions in the background, but I didn't hear any of that this today.**

**"I wonder what's going on." I quietly muttered to myself, still reading. **

**Three long hours passed and still nothing had happened. I finished the book, sat back and closed my eyes just for a little while,deciding to rest, but thats all that was took to fall asleep. I woke up in the mid-afternoon. I checked my watch. It read 4:30p.m.**

**I yawned. "Has anything at all happened?" I asked myself waiting for the answer to litterally hit me, but it didn't.**

**I went inside to look for someone, anyone, to find out what was going on. I checked everywhere but nobody was to be found. I checked everyone's rooms, and still they weren't there. Finally I went to check the only place left, the Hinata House cafeteria. I opened the door. It was dark and I couldn't see a thing so I reached over to turn on a light, but suddenly it was done for me. Everyone jumped from their hiding places and shouted.**

**"SURPRISE!!!!" **

**I yelled in alarm, but stopped when I realized that they were wearing party hats. Then it hit me. Today was my birthday.**

**"Happy birthday, Sempai!" Shinobu said coming over and taking me by the hand over to where the others were.**

**"Y-you guys!" I said, blushing slightly. "You know, you didn't have to do this."**

**Naru just smiled and said. "Yeah, well today is your birthday and we thought that we'd do something special for you." She explained, bringing me a piece of chocolate cake.**

**It took me a moment to process the information, but when I did I could only smile.**

**"Thank you!" I said, genuinely happy.**

**"Hey, Keitaro." Kitsune said. "We each got you something. I didn't know what to get you so I got you some of my favorite booze." "from my secret stash." She added in a low voice.**

**"Thanks, Kitsune." I said. It was unusual for Kitsune to just give away some of her best alcohol. There must've been some kind of string attached. I looked at her suspiciously, there no no mischvious grin, no nothing. Perhaps she was being serious for once.**

**I had now recieved presents from everyone except Naru. Her face was flushed slightly and she was holding something behind her back, her eyes were averted from mine. She slowly walked up to me when Kitsune had lightly elbowed her in the side.**

**"I-I didn't know w-what to get you, s-so I uhh... I made, I made you these." She said. **

**Naru's face turned completely red. She quickly ducked her head down as she presented a tin of cookies to me. I was shocked for a moment but then smiled. I lifted her chin up so I could see her face. It was her turn to look surprised.**

**"Thank you very much, Naru." I said. I continued to look at her smiling happily at her making her face turn even darker.**

**A long silence passed.**

**"Awkward..." Kitsune muttered. Everyone laughed.**

**We all went up stairs and started to party. Loud music was turned on and Kitsune had wipped out booze for everyone. We all drank, danced, talked and had fun. After a long while Naru and I had stopped drinking. She told me was gonna go up to her room and lie down. She was a little tipsy so I said I'd go with her. We walked slowly up the stairs in silence. **

**"Hey, Keitaro. Did you try my cookies yet?" Naru suddenly asked.**

**"Actually I haven't. I kinda wanted to share them with you." I said.**

**"Why? I made them for you."**

**"So? I'm still allowed to share them, aren't I?"**

**"Well... Yeah... If you want."**

**We came to her room. "Well, this is it." I said. "Good night, Naru." I turned to leave.**

**"Keitaro, wait." She said. I stopped for a moment, she said nothing. I turned back around. "...Come in." **

**She opened the door and went through it and waited for me on the other side. I stepped through the doorway into Narus' room. She turned a soft light on that dimly lit the room. Then she turned to me.**

**"Kaitaro, I-I have to tell you something." She said looking rather unconfortable, but she sounded determined.**

**"What is it, Naru?" I asked softly, trying to make her feel comfortable with whatever she was going to say.**

**She took a couple moments to steady herself then took a deep breath. "Keitaro. For a long time now... I... I have liked you, without even realizing it, and everyday those feelings just got stronger and stronger. I have been waiting for the right moment to tell you, and up until a couple days ago I couldn't figure out how to, but then I remembered your birthday was coming up, so I decided to tell you then, but what I'm really trying to say is..."**

**"I love you." We said at the same time.**

**"W-what?" Naru stuttered.**

**"I love you." I repeated.**

**Naru was shocked for a moment, but then her brain seemed for process the information.**

**"I love you too."**

**I walked up to her and embraced her. Naru just sighed and leaned into my chest, wanting to get as close to me as possible. She looked up at me for a moment until I leant down and captured her lips in a passionate kiss. She sighed against my lips and kissed me harder. I knew exactly were this was going... This was new to me, I'd never kissed a girl before, so I was struggling to keep up with Naru, she was obviously more skilled than I was. Her hands came up and encircled my neck. She grinded her hips against mine. My body reacted immediately. My erection was pressing against the inside of my pants, wanting to be freed. We started backing up until my knees hit the edge of her bed and we fell down on it. Naru was lying on me, her head resting on my chest and my legs between hers. Before I could help it, my hips bucked up and ground into her, causing her to lightly moan with content. We sperated a minute later to catch our breathe. I looked at her.**

**"Are you sure about this, Naru?" I asked.**

**She looked back at me and nodded. "Of course... You're the one I want it to be, Keitaro." She whispered and kissed me again.**

**"I love you, Naru." I whispered against her lips.**

**"I love you too, Keitaro." She whispered back.**

**My hands went up to the small of her back and graspped the hem of her shirt and pulled it off of her, leaving her top half exposed. Naru giggled and took my shirt off as well. I trailed wet kisses down her neck to her collarbone, marking her with a hicky. Next I reached down and pulled down her pants, then took off her socks. Naru did the same with me. Soon we were both naked. This time my mouth travelled down further and kissed around her right breast and then set my mouth on her nipple and started to gently suck on it. Naru moaned softly. My free hand came up and messaged her other breast then switched, giving her left breats the same attention that I gave her right, my free hand now messaging her right breast. I kissed back up her chest to her mouth.**

**We took our time kissing. Both savoring the taste of each others' mouths.**

**I kissed down her neck again and down to her chest but when I got there I didn't stop but kept going, venturing further south to the juntion between her legs. I blew on the delicate hairs that grew there causing her to moan. She arched her back at the pleasent sensation when I softly licked her clit. She moaned louder, her face dusted a light red colour.**

**I continued to lick her. My hand came up, my fingers lightly brushing over her opening. Slowly I inserted them not wanting to cause her pain. She still let out a low cry of pain but told me to continue. I pumped my fingers in and out of her tight opening while licking her clit. She desperately clung to my head, the pillows, and the bedspread, anything she could get her hands on. Suddenly she cried out.**

**"OHHH!!! Keitaro, I'm cumming!!!" Her tightness contracted around my fingers as I continued to thrust them in and out of her, her body reacting to my rhythem and her stomach convulsing, she spilled warm cum in my mouth and on my hand.**

**After a couple seconds she came down from her high, breathing hard and red faced. She then pushed me back onto the bed so that I was lying down on my back. She then moved so that she was hovering over my erection. Naru slowly lowered her self down onto me, the head of my cock fitting into her folds. She kept lowering herself until she came to her barrier. She looked up at me and smiled before dropping herself, deadweight the rest of the way, a yelp of pain exploding from her throat.**

**"Are you alright?" I asked.**

**She looked up at me again and smiled. "Yeah, I'll be alright."**

**After waiting a few more seconds she began to move her hips. At first it was slow and there was no rhythem, but as we went on our bodies began to pick up speed and rhythem. **

**As she moved her hips I pushed into her. We repeated this process for as long as we could. Naru was letting out really cute moans that made me thrust harder. Then finally we burst.**

**"OH! MY! GOD!!!" She yelled, letting out a loud drawn out moan.**

**"Oh, N-Naru!!!" I moaned, my load exploding insider of her.**

**She fell down on top of me, both of us panting for breath. We were silent for a couple minutes but then it was Naru who spoke.**

**"Happy birthday, Keitaro..." She whispered. **

**"Thank you!" I whispered my reply. Then we both fell into a deep and comfortable sleep. Although, before I drifted off I wondered what the others were going to think tomorrow when they found us asleep together. But then I decided it wouldn't matter. Then I fell asleep.**

**-End**

**

* * *

...So... Y'all have to tell me, how was it for a first timer... good, bad, absolutely horrible, what? I don't care, all comments and flames are accepted... after all, it is your suggestions that make us all better writers!**

**...So**


End file.
